Aircraft cabin arrangements usually comprise a plurality of seat rows which are arranged perpendicularly to a longitudinal axis of the cabin and parallel one after another. Further, the cabin arrangement comprises different sections such as a business class and an economy class, and it is desirable to provide elements to visually separate the different sections from each other to prevent passengers from looking from one section to the other.
However, during take off and landing the cabin crew needs a free view through the entire cabin. Thus, elements which prevent such a view, need to be brought in a state so that they do not impede a view through the cabin.
Here, it is known to employ curtains on a guide rail as separation elements. However, curtain arrangements are rather complicated to handle and it is time consuming and cumbersome to shift the curtain from the expanded to the retracted position and to fix it in the latter.
Further, from EP 0 754 621 A1 a divider assembly is known comprising separate elements slidably supported in a guide rail extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the cabin along the ceiling portion.